Los Desperados
« Los Desperados » ˌdespəˈrɑːdoʊz est une mission confiée à Carl Johnson (le protagoniste) par son frère Sweet dans Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, depuis la maison de ce dernier sur Grove Street dans le quartier de Ganton à Los Santos dans l’État de San Andreas. *Cette mission est débloquée à la réussite de la précédente, « Riot ». *La mission suivante s’intitule « End of the Line ». Déroulement La situation est chaotique à Los Santos, après le classement sans suite des plaintes déposées par des victimes des Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums, gérées par Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski et Jimmy Hernandez, durant la mission « Riot ». Carl entre chez Sweet, qui lui reproche de s’imposer comme le sauveur de la famille Johnson alors qu’il a passé les cinq dernières années à Liberty City. Ils sont rejoints par Cesar Vialpando, le petit ami de leur sœur Kendl Johnson, qui entre essoufflé et demande à Carl de participer à l’assaut qu’il s’apprête à donner à El Corona, le quartier où se trouve encore sa maison et qui est désormais tenu par les Los Santos Vagos. Los Desperados GTA San Andreas (reproche).png|Sweet reproche à Carl Johnson ses cinq ans d’absence au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Los Desperados GTA San Andreas (objectif).png|Cesar Vialpando souhaite réunir des Varrios Los Aztecas au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Carl accepte et doit recruter au moins deux membres des Familles de Grove Street pour les accompagner, Cesar et lui, jusqu’à l’arrière de Unity Station où les attendent trois anciens des Varrios Los Aztecas : Gal, Hazer et Sunny. Sur place, les deux gangs s’entendent pour prendre d’assaut le quartier d’El Corona en commençant par le groupe de maisons jouxtant la gare. Los Desperados GTA San Andreas (retrouvailles).png|Cesar Vialpando apostrophe Sunny, Gal et Hazer (de gauche à droite) durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Los Desperados GTA San Andreas (plan).png|Cesar Vialpando expose son plan à ses compagnons durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Un premier groupe de Vagos est éliminé, avant que Carl, Cesar et leurs alliés ne se déplacent vers l’est pour ouvrir une brèche dans une ruelle où Hazer sera blessé. La dernière grappe de Vagos se situe autour de la maison de Cesar, l’un d’entre eux est sur le toit avec un lance-roquettes alors qu’un autre utilise son lance-flammes pour repousser les Familles et les Aztecas. Quand l’assaut prend fin, Carl se propose d’emmener Hazer à l’hôpital mais Cesar préfère le voir retourner chez lui pour protéger son quartier et trouver une solution à l’émeute qui secoue Los Santos. Los Desperados GTA San Andreas (assaut).png|Cesar Vialpando invite ses compagnons à la prudence durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Los Desperados GTA San Andreas (provocation).png|Des Los Santos Vagos encerclent la maison de Cesar Vialpando durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Script Sweet, au téléphone' :' Bien joué, fiston. Boucle-moi le quartier. Personne touche à notre territoire. Personne ! À plus… Carl, entrant dans la pièce et serrant la main de Sweet' :' Quoi de neuf ? Sweet : On a presque repris le contrôle du quartier. Putain de merde, CJ. C’est vraiment du sérieux, cette fois. Carl : Je sais, mon pote… J’ai eu un tas d’emmerdes pour la famille depuis que t’es parti, alors… Sweet : Quoi ? Pas pour la famille… mais pour toi. Mélange pas tout. Carl : Quand c’est que t’arrêtes de me faire chier, putain ? Sweet : Quand t’arrêteras de jouer au petit chef. Tu la ramènes sans arrêt en parlant de ce que t’as fait. Tu veux que je te dise ce que j’ai fait, moi ? Quand Kendl avait besoin de chaussures, j’allais chercher des thunes. Quand Maman a dû se faire opérer, j’ai aussi dû piquer les thunes. Toi, t’étais à Liberty City à faire tes trucs dans ton coin. Pendant cinq ans. Alors… maintenant, dès que tu lèves le petit doigt, tu voudrais qu’on t’acclame… Carl : T’es vraiment pas juste, frérot. [[Fichier:Los_Desperados_GTA_San_Andreas_(renfort).png|thumb|300px|Cesar Vialpando demande son aide à Carl Johnson au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]]Cesar Vialpando, entrant essoufflé dans la pièce' :' Carl, j’ai besoin de ton aide, mec. Carl : J’suis très occupé… des histoires de famille. Cesar : J’t’ai déjà aidé, hombre. Maintenant, à toi de nous donner un coup de main, à moi et mes gars. C’est le bordel aussi dans mon quartier. On contrôle ce putain de quartier. Carl : T’as besoin de quoi, exactement ? Cesar : Faut que je reforme mon ancien gang pour virer toute cette racaille de mes deux… Carl : On a déjà assez de problèmes ici, mec. Désolé, mais j’ai fait une promesse à mon frère. Sweet : Ton frère tient seulement à ce que tu payes tes dettes, CJ. Carl : O.K., mec, j’vais te filer un coup de main. On y va. Cesar : Le Varrio est de retour ! :Carl et Cesar se retrouvent devant la maison de Sweet. Carl : O.K., c’est quoi le plan ? [[Fichier:Los_Desperados_GTA_San_Andreas_(cibles).png|thumb|left|300px|Cesar Vialpando évoque ses camarades au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]]Cesar : On va retrouver trois de mes veteranos à Unity Station. Carl : Trois seulement ? O.K., je vais aussi demander à un ou deux mecs des Familles de venir. CONSIGNE : Recrute plusieurs membres du gang des Familles de Grove Street. :Le joueur recrute au moins deux membres des Familles de Grove Street pour accompagner Carl et Cesar. CONSIGNE : Va retrouver les veteranos à Unity Station. :Carl et Cesar se rendent derrière les rails de Unity Station et y trouvent trois Varrios Los Aztecas. Hazer : Putain de Vagos, mec, j’vais étriper ces cacos''voleurs ! ''¡Ráspalo hasta el hueso!''On va les écorcher jusqu’à l’os ! '''Cesar :' Hé, carnales''frères, comment vont mes ''guerreros ? Gal : Cesar ! Et toi, tu dois être CJ… Cesar dit que t’es cool, alors nous aussi, mec. :Les alliés s’approchent d’un groupe de maisons du quartier d’El Corona. Cesar : O.K.. Va falloir qu’on se taille un passage dans le quartier. Si on reste ensemble, ces Vagos bendejos''connards ont pas une chance ! On veille les uns sur les autres, ''amigos. ¡Hasta la muerte!''Jusqu’à la mort ! '''Gal, Hazer, Sunny :' ¡HASTA LA MUERTE! CONSIGNE : Aide Cesar et les gangstas à nettoyer le quartier. :Harangué par Cesar, le groupe vient à bout des Los Santos Vagos disséminés à travers le groupe d’habitations. CONSIGNE : Dirige-toi vers la ruelle ! Cesar : Jusqu’ici, c’était facile. Maintenant, on entre dans le nid de vipères. Maintenant, ça se complique. Heureusement qu’il nous reste un joker, pas vrai, Sunny ⁉ Carl : Un lance-roquettes ! On va se retrouver avec la Garde nationale au cul, oui ! Cesar : Regarde autour de toi, CJ, cette ville, c’est qu’un putain d’champ d’bataille ! Allez, je veux récupérer ma baraque ! CONSIGNE : Reste près de Cesar et nettoie la ruelle. :Carl et ses amis se battent pour avancer dans la ruelle, Hazer est blessé mais la première vague de Vagos est éliminée. Cesar : Merde, Hazer… Gal : Ça craint méchamment, Cesar… Cesar : Attention ! D’autres Vagos ! Y passent par-dessus les murs ! CONSIGNE : Protège Cesar. :Une deuxième vague de Vagos est endiguée. Cesar : Putain, faut en finir ! Carl : J’suis avec toi, mec, liquidons ces cons ! Un membre des Vagos, près de la maison de Cesar' :' Allez squatter ailleurs, enculés, les Vagos sont chez eux ! Un autre membre des Vagos, armé d’un lance-flammes' :' Brûlez, Aztecas ! CONSIGNE : Achève les derniers Vagos. :Le groupe de Los Santos Vagos retranché autour de la maison de Cesar est éliminé. Carl : C’était le dernier. Cesar : Comment va Hazer ? Gal : Faut l’emmener à l’hosto. Carl : Je m’en occupe. [[Fichier:Los_Desperados_GTA_San_Andreas_(fin).png|thumb|300px|Cesar Vialpando remercie Carl Johnson à la fin de la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]]Cesar : CJ, t’en as déjà fait plus qu’assez. Tu ferais mieux de retourner à Grove. Carl : Ça roule, mec, on s’retrouve dès qu’tout ça est réglé. Cesar : Merci, CJ, et bonne chance, mon pote. Traductions Récompenses *Pour avoir accompli cette mission, le joueur voit son niveau de respect augmenter. *La mission suivante est déverrouillée : « End of the Line ». Épilogue :Après avoir réussi la mission, Carl reçoit un ultime coup de téléphone. Carl : Quoi de neuf, mon frère ? Sweet ''' CJ, j’ai pensé à un truc. Cette ville est grande, mais pas tant que ça. Y a des connards qui savent où Smoke est planqué, mais tant que les Familles de Grove Street feront pas la loi dans la rue, sa thune aura plus d’influence que notre réputation. '''Carl : À quoi tu penses ? Sweet : Faut qu’on attaque les Ballas et les Vagos avec tout c’qu’on a et qu’on les vire des rues. Faut qu’on se fasse chaque quartier et qu’on les chasse ! Carl : Si c’est le seul moyen, j’suis avec toi ! Sweet : Cool. On me doit quelques services, j’vais voir c’que j’peux dégoter. Salut, mon frère. Carl : À plus, yo. CONSIGNE : Faut contrôler plus de territoires de gang que ça dans Los Santos ! :Une autre conversation téléphonique a lieu quand au moins dix-neuf territoires sont surveillés par les Familles de Grove Street. Sweet : Carl, c’est Sweet ! Carl : Quoi d’neuf, t’as trouvé Smoke ? Sweet : Après la branlée qu’on a mise aux Ballas, les Vagos ont commencé à l’ouvrir. Maintenant, on va s’le faire ! Y se planque sur Los Flores, ou bien East Los Santos. Faut y aller, CJ ! Carl : Je passe te prendre tout de suite ! Anecdotes *Pour augmenter sa résistance aux balles durant cette mission, le joueur peut réussir préalablement les missions secondaires « Ambulance » (qui augmente la santé) et « Autodéfense » (qui augmente la protection pare-balles). *Comme pour la mission « Grove 4 Life » auparavant, si le joueur a déjà conquis le territoire sur lequel se trouve la maison de Cesar avant le début de la mission, ce territoire sera automatiquement rendu aux Los Santos Vagos avant la mission et gagné par les Varrios Los Aztecas après la réussite de la mission, pour garantir la cohérence de l’histoire. *Cette mission est la seule occurrence d’un conflit entre Los Santos Vagos et Varrios Los Aztecas dans l’intrigue du jeu. *Dans la version bêta du jeu, une mission baptisée « Looking for Big Smoke » était déverrouillée avant « End of the Line » : Big Bear y évoquait un mafieux russe que Carl devrait passer à tabac jusqu’à ce qu’il révélât le lieu où se cachait Big Smoke. es:Los Desperados de:Los Desperados pl:Los Desperados ru:Los Desperados pt:Los Desperados fi:Los Desperados Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:Missions dans GTA San Andreas